A Phantom's Love
by PhAnToMxGhoulkaneki
Summary: Danny meets a crying Ember on the roof of the mall and gives her comfort. But one action makes the both of them confused about their feelings for each other And an Evil being escaped captivity. Can Danny be true to himself and defeat this evil? First Fanfic! DxE please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom

Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park on patrol. It was dark out and Danny was tired. So far he had caught the Box ghost, Skulker, Box ghost, Ember, and again..the Box ghost. " OK, i swear the next time i see the Box ghost i'm locking him in the thermos for a week"! Danny said into the Fenton Phones. "You say that every time dude"! His best friend Tucker replied.

"Yea well...this time i mean it"! Danny said in a exasperated tone.

"I'm getting really tired of him, oh well".

Danny flew around Amity for the second time that night. He does not want any more surprises.

"well i'm not detecting anymore ghosts in the area, lets wrap this up and go have a movie marathon".

" Hell yea lets go''! Tucker said becoming very exited.

"OK i will meet you there"

"Well hurry up"!

Danny chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm

Danny turned off the communicator and flew slowly towards Tucker's house. He wanted to double check the area for ghosts.

He rounded the corner and looked around to make sure he was alone. Once he confirmed he was, Danny transformed.

White rings circled his body, turning his HAZMAT suit into a white T-shirt and blue jeans, his snow white hair turned black and his green eyes blue. Standing in Phantom's place was Danny Fenton, the geek of Casper High. He returned to the front of the house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Foley answered the door. "Hello "

"Oh hello Danny, Tucker is up in his room"

She moved aside and Danny made his way up the stairs and into tuckers room.

"Took ya long enough" Tucker said in a bored tone.

"Well excuse me if i wanted make sure we are not disrupted by any ghosts"

"Well we better not be, I got the whole movie lineup planed".

Just when he said that a blue mist escaped Danny's lips.

Danny simply glared at Tucker and said "Bad luck Tuck"!

"Oh come on"! Tucker nearly yelled.

"Going Ghost" Danny yelled and triggered his transformation then phased through the wall and out into the quiet night.

" WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND"! shouted Klemper.

Danny facepalmed and pulled out the thermos. Danny took the top off and a blue beam of light caught Klemper and sucked him in.

"Why cant i get a break"! Danny shouted into the air.

He quickly phased back into Tucker's room to find him asleep. Danny sighed.

"Whatever I'm going home".

Danny flew back home, emptied the thermos into the Ghost Zone and went to bed.

~Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone~

Inside a tower, a ghost clad in a purple robe stared at his time mirror.

"Rest my young apprentice, you're going to need it". Then he and the tower disappeared.


	2. The Breakup

I do not own Danny Phantom

CRASH

Danny jolted out of bed and got into a defensive stance.

He quickly looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary he dropped his stance and looked at the clock. It read 7:30. Danny yawned and made his was to his closet to get dressed.

"I can always count on my parents to wake me up this early on a saturday" Danny mumbled to himself. After getting dressed, Danny went downstairs to get Breakfast.

"Morning Danny" came a cheerful voice.

"Jazz it's too early, how are you so peppy"? Danny questioned.

"Well you see little brother it's because-"

Danny started to tune her out.

" Yea yea, Whats mom and dad doing in the lab, it sounds like a heard of elephants down there"

" I don't know, they are determined to create a device that will reveal a ghost's thoughts". Danny looked at the door to the lab worryingly.

"Don't worry Danny, if they do manage to get it working just sabotage it like you always do". Jazz said with confidence.

"I guess".

"So what do you have planned for today ghost boy" Jazz said with a smirk.

"Well i'm meeting Tucker at the mall later, he wants to get a new PDA"

"where's Sam"? Jazz asked.

" She was forced to go to Florida with her parents for two weeks". Danny replied.

" Oh great...Sam's not here to make sure you boys stay out of trouble"

"ha ha ha very funny Jazz" Danny retorted.

..Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

Danny picked up his phone, it was a text from Tucker.

' Dude where are you! we said to meet at the mall at eight!'

Danny sighed.

"Gotta go Jazz"

"Have fun" Jazz called out.

Being the only two in the room Danny triggered his transformation and flew to the mall.

~Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone~

'WOMAN GET ME MY NET LAUNCHER" yelled an angry voice.

"ugh why do i put up with him" Ember whispered to herself.

" I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN" Embers boyfriend Skulker yelled.

"Get it yourself Skulker" Ember yelled back.

Skulker stood up and made his way over to Ember.

" Its bad enough I get my ass kicked by the whelp, I don't need to get it from you BITCH"! He slapped her. Hard. Ember fell to the ground. Their was a pause, almost as if time froze around them. Ember slowly stood up. Her eyes changed from apple green to red. Her fiery hair rose, she was filled with rage.

Seeing this change Skulker realized what he did and took a few steps back.

"Babe co-come on, I-I didn't mean to do that" Skulker stuttered.

Ember looked directly into his eyes.

"Babe"? Skulker squeaked out.

Ember grabbed her guitar and struck a chord. It sent a powerful ecto-blast at him.

It hit Skulker and blasted him into the wall. Skulker didn't move.

In a low almost growling voice Ember said "We're done" and with tears in her eyes she flew out of her lair and through the portal to earth. She needed time alone.

Ember turned invisible and flew out of Fenton Works. She didn't know where she was flying, she just kept going.

About twenty minutes later she stopped on the roof of Amity Park mall, she laid her back against the side of mall, hugged her knees, and cried. She couldn't stop, everything hit her all at once, her life, her death, Skulker. In all her years of being a ghost, not once has she cried, until now.

Then she heard a familiar voice. " Ember..ar-are you OK"?


	3. Mending hearts

Do i look like Butch Hartman to you? the answer is no, no i do not.

Sorry for the short chapter. i have everything planned out how i want it.

Danny was on his way to the mall to meet tucker. About half way there his ghost sense went off. Danny froze and looked around cautiously flew towards to mall. 'I wonder who the ghost was' Danny thought.

When he moved closer to the roof Danny heard crying. 'who could be crying' Danny wondered.

Then he saw her. Ember was crying her eyes out. Danny felt a sharp ping of sadness for the ghost rocker. With a concerned voice he asked "Ember...ar-are you OK"? Ember's head snapped up, her eyes met his.

She did the one think he never expected to happen. She gave a reply. "No...no i'm not" Ember looked down in sadness. Danny was stunned. The Ember he knew was a tough, hot headed punk. This Ember that was in front of him was completely different. She looked broken.

Because of Danny's strong urge to help people, he transformed back to a human to show her he didn't want to fight. He hesitantly took a step forward. Ember didn't move. She glanced at him, her eyes full of worry. She didn't have the strength to fight, not now anyways. Danny took a couple more steps toward her, and crouched down. Then Danny did something that shocked Ember and even himself. He gently placed his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"It will be OK, don't worry whatever is wrong I will help" Danny whispered to her. Overcome with emotions, Ember pulled him tighter into the hug and cried.

They sat like that for nearly an hour. When Ember finally stopped crying she pulled, away wiped her eyes, and smiled gently.

"Better"? Danny asked. "Better" she confirmed.

Realizing how close they were Ember blushed and looked away. "Thank you" she whispered. Ember then stood up, looked back at Danny and said "tell anyone about my moment of weakness and I will kill you". She then flew away.

Danny simply watched her retreating form and stood up.

" I hope she will be okay"

He turned back into Phantom and flew home, completely forgetting about Tucker.


	4. Mental battlesand Clockwork?

I do not own Danny Phantom

Ember quickly closed her door. She has been replaying the last hour in her head.

"What is wrong with me" Ember muttered.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen.

" Maybe a snack will calm my nerves".

Ember opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips, opened them, and sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe I showed such weakness to Dipstick of all people"! Ember Whispered to herself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Ember shouted.

She leaned back and closed her eyes.

She soon fell asleep.

~Dream~

Ember wakes up in an unfamiliar bed.

" ughh where am I" she calls.

The bedroom door opens to show Danny walking into the room.

"Morning dear" Danny says in a soft voice

'What the hell did he call me'? Ember thought as she narrowed her eyes.

" Come on, get dressed. We have a busy day today, and you have a concert tonight"

Ember looks at him like he is crazy.

"What are you talking about, why are you here, and where am I"!? Ember yells.

Danny looks stunned.

"Don't tell me you forgot our anniversary" Danny said.

Danny moved his face closer to her.

Ember's body couldn't resist and she moved forward. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

Danny's lips were centimeters from her lips.

"What are you-" Ember couldn't finish as his klips connected with hers.

~Dream end~

Ember jolted awake. She was breathing heavily, and her face was bright red.

"What the hell, why was i having a dream like that for? Their is no way! I am not falling for the dipstick"

She was at a loss.

Ember sighed, She didn't know what to think anymore.

'No i can't, Phantom is my enemy' Ember thought.

As the day went by, Ember kept thinking of him. She didn't want to, but no matter how many times she tried to forget, she just couldn't do it.

"Maybe if i play my guitar, Yea that usually helps me calm down" she told herself.

She played a few chords on her guitar, but eventually got bored.

'He actually hugged me...me..his enemy. Why would he do that'.

Unknown to her, she had a big smile on her face when she remembered the hug.

"I don't know what to do" Ember said as she covered her face with her hands.

Danny phased into his room and turned back into Fenton.

'ok..ok... so Ember was crying...I hugged her...and she hugged back'. Danny thought, trying to process the previous events.

He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes.

He then shot up, wide eyes at what he did.

" Oh my Clockwork. I hugged Ember McLain." Danny said just above a whisper. 'What is wrong with me' he thought.

"Ember is my enemy, not my friend"

'Well maybe not all ghosts are pure evil'

Danny started pacing around his room thinking of ways he can explain the emotion he felt when he hugged Ember.

Just then his phone vibrated.

It was Tucker.

'Crap, i forgot about Tucker'!

"Hey Tuck, Whats up" Danny asked shyly.

"Oh nothing, just that you were supposed to be at the mall an hour ago"!

"I know dude, i'm sorry. I had to take care of something important"

"Was it a ghost"?

"Yea it was Ember"

"Oh boy, you OK"?

"Yea i'm fine, listen I gotta go, I will talk to you later".

"Alright "

Danny hung up.

He let the familiar white rings surround his body, turning him into Danny Phantom.

Before he could leave he noticed a paper on his bed that was not there a minute ago.

He picked it up and saw two very familiar letters.

C.W.

Danny opened the letter and read it.

' Dear Daniel, there is something we need to talk about. Come to my clocktower tomorrow at three o'clock

~Clockwork'.

"Leave it to Clockwork to summon me and not tell me what's going on".

Danny chuckled a little.

The rest of Danny's day was spent thinking of Ember and how to talk to her the next time they met.

"Uggg already ten thirty, I'm exhausted"

Danny climbed into bed and fell asleep.

A/N. I hope you all like the story so far. i have been typing all my chapters on my phone and it gets quite difficult. I think i have done a good job at cranking these chapters out. 4 chapters in one day! I would love feedback on this. its my first story!


	5. Help from a huntress

Me No Own Danny Phantom

Bzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz

Danny accidentally shot an ecto blast at his alarm clock.

"aww man not again" Danny complained.

Danny took his phone off the dresser and looked at the time.

2:50pm

Danny was up all night catching ghosts so he decided to waste the day by sleeping.

" ok time to go to Clockworks"

He transformed into Phantom and flew through the ghost portal and headed to Clockworks.

Ember was on her way back from hanging out with her best friend Kitty. They had drinks at a bar and best of all no Phantom all day.

'I'm happy dipstick wasn't around, i still don't know how to face him' Ember thought.

Ember caught sight of a floating rock whit a figure sitting on it. she flew closer.

' That's Phantom'! she screamed in her head.

" Phantom"? she called.

Danny jumped and spun around pointing an ecto blast at her.

Realizing it was Ember he lowered his hand.

Ember noticed he looked scared...no terrified.

Danny looked over his shoulder then back at her.

"whats wrong with you"? Ember asked

Danny didn't respond.

"PHANTOM"! Ember yelled trying to get him to respond.

As soon as she yelled Danny jumped, took a defensive stance and constantly looked around.

Ember was puzzled and somewhat angry.

"Be quiet' Danny hissed.

Then he flew away at top speed back to the portal.

"What the hell was that"! Ember said to herself.

Ember headed to the portal determined to get answers.

Danny quickly flew into his room and grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

~ring..ring...ring...ring~

"Whats up dude"

"Tuck, we-we got a problem" Danny said nervously.

Hearing the tone Danny used Tucker realized it can't be good.

"Whats wrong"?

"I just came back from a meeting with Clockwork"

Ember fly's into the house, close enough to hear the conversation but far enough to not trigger Danny's ghost sense. so she listened in.

"Ok..tell me everything"

Danny took a deep breath and told Tucker everything that happened in the last hour.

~Flashback 1 hr~

"OK Clockwork I'm here".

The ghost of time appeared in front of Danny.

"Daniel we have a problem" Clockwork said in a monotone voice.

"Don't we always"

"Daniel...look to your right"

He did and what he found made Danny tense.

It was the thermos that contained Dan Phantom.

It was destroyed.

Danny's eyes widened.

"NO..NO.. "! Danny screamed.

Clockwork placed a hand on Danny

"Be calm, Dan is weak right now. He used all his energy to break out, so you have some time to prepare" He said sternly.

"How long"Danny replied

Danny was scared, his hands were shaking, and he could barley breathe.

"Three days until Dan reaches full power"

"Damn"

'Pull yourself together, you can do it' Danny thought.

"Thank you Clockwork"

"Good luck my young apprentice"

Danny stood up and left.

~Present~

"Tucker"? Danny called.

"Ok...What do we do"? tucker asked hesitantly.

"I don't know...maybe if we- WAIT.. i have an idea. I'll call you back"

"Ok Hurry dude"

Danny ended the call and flew out the window.

Ember just floated their not knowing what just happened. she knew on thing though, whoever this Dan is, he truly scares Danny.

Danny continued to fly towards a certain home . The home of Valerie Grey A.K.A. The Red Huntress.

Danny and her had somewhat of a truce after she helped save Dani from Vlad, so maybe she can help.

Danny was still shaking, his nervousness won't go away.

He gently knocked on the window to Valerie's room.

The curtains opened.

Valerie saw Phantom floating out side her room, she quickly pulled out an ecto weapon and aimed it at him.

"What do you want spook"? she asked in an angry tone

"Val listen to me...this is serious"

Valerie noticed the way his body was shaking.

"What's wrong with you, why should i listen to you ghost" she spat.

"Because if you don't lots of people will die"

She stared at him unblinking.

Valerie lowered her weapon and said one word "Talk"

Danny thought of a way he could explain it without giving too much info away.

"Two years ago I captured a ghost, his name was Dan. He came from a different timeline, an alternate reality. This ghost was the most evil and deadly ghost in existence. He entered this time and tried to kill everyone, by pure luck i managed to trap him. The thermos was given to a ghost named Clockwork, Clockwork is the master of time. He watches the time line and watches over things that fall out of time. I.E. Dan. Never in my afterlife have i been afraid. Until i met Dan. Dan escaped from the thermos. I don't know where he is and we have three days until he regains his power.

Valerie...I need your help". Danny took a breath.

Valerie just stood there shocked, her mind trying to catch up.

"My god"she whispers.

"OK...i'll help"

"Good, but be carful don't underestimated him, even when weak he his still very powerful" Danny stated.

She nodded.

"Just be on the lookout. Tucker will be helping you with any tech problems".

With that Danny phased out of her room and headed back to his.

Danny never can get a break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry this is not an update. I really hate to be a nag but I really need a review to tell me how I am doing. Right now I don't have any clue if you guys are likeing where it's going. I have been working hard to get those last 5 chapters up in one day. Lol I was working when I wrote chapter 3 and 4. I really want to do good o. This story. Thanks. The funny thing is... I hate writing. Hate it highschool and hate it in college, but if I'm not told to do an essay or paper. I will just com up with a random story. Sorry getting way off topic there. But yea I appreciate you all. Next chapter will be sometime in the afternoon. It's 1 am. Night everyone ?**


	7. Story Swap

**Reviews.**

 **Oracle-sama: Thanks for the review. I will try to slow it down a bit and work at a steady pace. As for Dani and Vlad, I have a lot to work with right now so if i do add another character it would probably be Dani, because I like her more than Vlad. But give me your opinion, Father/daughter ship or leave them as cousins?**

 **AngelofDarkness95: Thanks for the review!**

 **spatterson: Thanks for the review. Glad you like it**

I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny was flying over Amity Park, the fresh air and wind in his face was always calming to him. He was going to go back to his house but decided he needs time to think and calm himself.

"Why is my life so hard"? Danny asked himself.

He sighed and flew to to of a nearby mountain

Danny landed on a cliff overlooking Amity.

It was a beautiful sight. This was the city he protected. It reminded him why he does what he does. Then the moment was ruined by his ghost sense.

" Why cant they leave me alone"Danny said under his breath.

He stood up and turned around to see the pop princess of the ghost zone staring at him a few feet away.

"Ember...what do you want" Danny managed to say without stuttering.

"Chill out Phantom, I only want to talk"Ember replied.

"Ok..what is it"

Ember sat down and looked at him with sad eyes.

Danny noticed she looked sat and hesitantly sat next to her.

"I need to tell you why i was crying yesterday".

Danny looked at her. She actually wanted to talk about that.

"Ember you don't need to, if it makes you sad in the first place you don't have to tell me".

"I need to, I need to get everything off my chest and i don't want kitty to know that stuff about me. She likes to gossip. I know we are supposed to be enemies but...You are not a bad person and i know you said you would help...and..and-" She was silenced by Danny's hand covering her mouth.

"Ok Ember calm down, you can trust me and I did say I would help you get over this"

Ember nodded. She sighed.

" I guess i'll start at the beginning."

Danny nodded.

" When i was alive, i was bullied a lot, I was ignored, my own parents barley paid any attention to me. I hated my life.

One day a guy I liked asked me out on a date, I was so happy. I finally got a date, I should have known it was all a joke because I waited for two hours for the guy to show up. Finally after waiting all that time i went home feeling like trash." Ember had tears running down her face, her eyes glued to the ground. " When i got home I just sat in the living room and cried. Then I snapped." Embers voice became strained." I took a match and set the house on fire. I just sat on the floor and let the flames burn me alive". She started sobbing. Danny quickly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. " Ember its..its OK, you don't need to say anymore".

Danny was at a loss, for someone to go through that pain was unbelievable.

Ember was still sobbing into his chest. Danny kept his arms around her and let her cry.

Ten minutes go by and Ember finally stopped crying. She looked up at Danny, her eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for me to cry like that" Ember apologized.

"Don't be sorry Ember, you needed it. I can't even imagine your pain. I wish i could take it away".

Ember smiled gently

"No one should be treated like that. Ever. Thank you for trusting me Ember".

She just nodded.

"Thank you Danny".

Danny gave her a suprised look

"What"

"You called me Danny"

"well that is your name isn't it" Ember replied.

"Its just you never call me by my name".

...

"well I feel a little better telling you this so maybe I could try to give you more...respect".

Danny just smiled

"Do you want to talk more or are you alright"? Danny asked

" If you don't mind can we keep talking"?

"Alright"

"When you found me...that was the first time i have cried since I was human".

"What made you cry"?

" Skulker, my ex-boyfriend was really abusive and demanding. He hit me very hard and i got mad. it was the last time i put up with him so i blasted him and knocked him out. So i left and just landed at the mall, i guess my hard shell broke and i cried. You know the rest".

I couldn't believe he would hurt Ember like that. next time i see Skulker I will kick his ass ten times harder.

"Don't worry Ember. I will help you if he comes after you".

She hugs me " Thank you for listening"

"No problem, and don't worry i'll keep this a secret".

" You better or i'll kick your butt"! She said with a smirk.

I grinned.

" You OK now"?

"Yea thanks".

" Hey Danny"?

Danny looks back at Ember "Yeah"?

" About yesterday when you left the ghost zone, I followed you and overheard the conversation you were having with that nerd. Who is Dan"? Ember asked.

Danny visibly shook. Her question opening a can of worms.

"Dan...Dan is a monster who shouldn't even exist".

Danny spent the next hour telling Ember about Dan, his creation, meeting Clockwork, going to the future, Dan trying to kill everyone he loves,and his capture. Danny told her everything in detail.

By the time he was finished, Danny's mood had turned sour.

Ember was horrified. To think that this innocent Danny turns into that monster shocked her.

"I had a meeting with Clockwork...Dan escaped. He's weak but we have three days until he regains his full power".

Seeing Danny scared somewhat unnerved Ember.

'I guess even heros have fears' Ember thought.

"Don't worry Danny. I will help you" Ember said with her usual confidence. " You have helped me get through a tough spot and now its time i return the favor" She stuck out her hand.

Danny looked shocked. Ember actually wants to help him.

Danny quickly pulled her into a hug " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Ember"! Danny yelled.

Ember chuckled at his excitement.

Ember stared into Danny's eyes.

'I guess he is pretty handsome.

Ember's face turned a slight shade of red at the thought

"Here give me your phone" Ember said

He haded it to her. She put her number in the phone and gave it back.

"Call me if you find anything else about that monster's whereabouts".

Ember looked down and glanced at Danny.

Quickly she raised he head and kissed Danny on his cheek and disappeared.

Danny stood their shocked. 'She just kissed me'. He thought.

Danny finally made scene of the emotion swirling around inside him. "Love" he muttered.

"I'm in love with Ember" he said resolutely.

 **A/N Phew sorry this took so long to get posted. hope you liked this one. next one will ether be tonight or tomorrow. bye.**


	8. Love and music

**Sorry this one took a little longer to come out. i was sick and couldn't think**

 **Reviews:**

 **Oracle-sama: I see your points. it just reminds my i have a lot of work to do . I will probaby go back and fix ember a bit. and the way i see it. Ember is a rebel, she probably stole the phone or somthing. she does what she wants. Thanks for the review. these actully help alot.**

 **on with Chapter 8**

 **Oh i do not own Danny Phantom or any song involved with this story.**

Ember teleported back to her room,

She couldn't believe that she kissed Danny.

"Do i really have feelings for him"?

"AHHHHHHHHH"! Ember yelled.

" I guess I-I do kind of think he's cute".

'What am I saying'?. She thought.

Ember walked to her couch, sat down, and turned on the T.V.

She started to flip through channels.

Ember really wasn't paying attention to the t.v.

She had more important things to think about. Like Danny.

'Is it even right to like your enemy'?

"Why do I feel all weak"?

" It's because you L.O.V.E. Love Danny" a voice in her head said.

Ember growled at the voice.

'No i'm not' She thought angrily.

" Yes you are" the voice replied in a child like voice.

"Whatever, maybe playing my song will clear my mind".

Ember grabbed her guitar and started to play.

 **It was, it was September,**

 **Wind blow, the dead leaves fall.**

 **To you, I did surrender,**

 **Two weeks you didn't call.**

 **Your life goes on without me,**

 **My life, a losing game.**

 **But you should, you should not doubt me,**

 **You will remember my name.**

 **Ohh Ember, you will remember.**

 **Ember, one thing remains,**

 **Ohh Ember, so warm and tender,**

 **You will remember my name.**

 **Your heart, your heart has rendered,**

 **Your loss, now bare the shame.**

 **Like dead trees, in cold December,**

 **Nothing but ashes remain**.

Ember suddenly stopped playing.

She looked at the floor.

Even throughout the song she couldn't get her thoughts straight.

" Maybe...maybe I do love him".

" Just my luck, well he has been nice to me. He does know more about me then my own best friend does".

Ember finally said the three words to confirm her feelings.

"I love Danny".Ember stated.

Her eyes wide at her own statement.

" I wonder if he feels the same way"?

She questioned.

"Only one way i'm gonna find out."

She flew out of her lair and headed to the portal.

~Meanwhile with Danny~

Filled with a new feeling Danny energetically flew back home doing loops and spins along the way.

'I love Ember, my enemy. I know I shouldn't but I can't keep it buried any longer' He thought.

Danny phased into his room.

He went downstairs

"Mom...Dad"? Danny called. No answer.

"Jazz"?

Still no answer. Guess they went out.

He looked on the kitchen table to find a note.

'Dear Danny, Your father and I are taking Jazz to a ghost convention in L.A. We will be gone for the next two days. Be good and don't burn the house down

~Love Mom'

Well i'm glad I get peace from their crazy inventions.

Danny walked back to his room.

Something caught his eye.

It was his old guitar.

"I have not played my guitar in a while, Maybe I could try to play again".

Danny reached under his bed and pulled out his guitar case. He unlocked it and pulled out a black and silver Ibanez JEMJR electric guitar.

Danny grabbed the amp in his closet and plugged it in.

Before Danny got to play his ghost sense went off.

"Now i remember why i stopped playing" Danny said with a sigh.

"Cool guitar Baby-pop" came a voice he loved so much.

Danny looked up shocked.

Ember was floating near him looking between him and the guitar.

"Thanks...What are you doing here"?

Danny tried to hide a blush that was creeping up on his face.

" Well I wanted to tell you something but I want to here you play.

"Oh well okay, I have not played in a while but I'll play what I can remember".

Ember sat in his chair and got settled.

Danny looked at her then probed his mind for a song he knows how to play. Then it came to him. He tuned the guitar, changed a few dials on the amp, and began to play.

 **"I cannot hide what's on my mind**

 **I feel it burning deep inside**

 **A passion crime to take what's mine**

 **Let us start living for today**

 **Never gonna' change my mind**

 **We can leave it all behind**

 **Nothin's gonna' stop us**

 **No not this time**

 **So take your hand in mine**

 **It's ours tonight**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **Hearts will sacrifice**

 **It's do or die**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **My outlaw eyes have seen their lies**

 **I choke on all they had to say**

 **When worlds collide what's left inside**

 **I hold on tight and hear you pray**

 **Never gonna' change my mind**

 **We can leave it all behind**

 **Nothin's gonna' stop us**

 **No not this time**

 **So take your hand in mine**

 **It's ours tonight**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **Hearts will sacrifice**

 **It's do or die**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **Wild and running for one reason**

 **They can't stop us from our freedom**

 **Wild and running for one reason**

 **They can't stop us from our freedom**

 **Never gonna' change my mind**

 **We can leave it all behind**

 **Nothin's gonna' stop us**

 **No not this time**

 _Ember was slack jawed._

 _The way he was playing and singing rivaled her own._

 **So take your hand in mine**

 **It's ours tonight**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **Hearts will sacrifice**

 **It's do or die**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **So take your hand in mine**

 **It's ours tonight**

 **This is a rebel love song**

 **Hearts will sacrifice**

 **It's do or die**

 **This is a rebel love song** "

As the chords died Danny looked at Ember who was still staring at him with her jaw dropped and wide eyes.

"uhhh Ember" Danny waved his hand in front of her face.

What happened next shocked danny to his very core.

Ember lunged at him and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds of shock he kissed back.

Ember squeezed every ounce of passion she could into the kiss.

The kiss lasted only 40 seconds but it felt like forever to the both of them.

Reluctantly Danny had to break the kiss to get air.

Danny's face turned to pure joy.

"So does this mean you love me"? Danny asked hopefully.

" Does this answer your question"?

Ember quickly Kissed him once more. This kiss lasted slightly longer then the first.

Panting danny let go and said " I love you Ember"

"I love you too" and she hugged him. Her tough girl persona completely forgotten.

Ember eventually pulled away from the hug and looked at Danny. " I don't think we should tell anyone we are together, it would cause chaos".

" I agree, Tucker may be ok with this but im not to sure about Sam."

"I actually agree with you"

Ember climbed into Danny's bed.

"What are you doing" Danny asked with a lopsided grin.

" Going to sleep"

She opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"What do you want me to go"? She asked hesitantly.

" No,no,no. It is pretty late"

Danny turned off the light and got into bed.

"Night Baby-pop"

"I take it your not going to stop calling me those nicknames"?

"No"

"Alright. Goodnight"

Danny and Ember cuddled together and let sleep take them.


	9. Meetings

**Oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry this took forever to come out. I should have said this before but I work during the weekend and sometimes during the week. So I can't post on Sat and sun. Classes for me start the 29th so I probably won't update as often. I work today and tomorrow. Sorry about that. But I will NEVER abandon this story. Ok on with chapter 9**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom**

Danielle was flowing through Amity Park early in the morning. Her breathing was heavy and she was extremely tired. She had just gotten away from the GIW and she was hurt.

'Have to get to Danny, he can help me' she thought.

" Come on Dani, faster"! She said to herself.

Dani picked up the speed heading straight for Fentonworks.

Danny woke up. He rubbed his eyes wiping the sleep from them. He looked over to his right and smiled.

Ember lay there still asleep. Danny leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Mmmm, good morning baby-pop" came a tires voice.

"Good morning Ember".

"What time is it"?

Danny grabbed his phone of the desk.

"Almost eight".

Ember slowly sat up and yawned.

Danny got out of bed and looked back at Ember.

" What do you want to eat."

"Surprise me dipstick".

Danny shook his head at the name and phased through the floor. Before Danny could make it to the kitchen his ghost sense went off. Danny groaned and turned into Phantom.

Danny narrowed his eyes and looked around.

Dani came through the wall and landed on the floor. She wobbled a bit.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw his clo-cousin. He didn't like to think of her as a clone.

Upon seeing cuts and bruises all over her he rushed over and picked her up.

"Oh my clockwork Dani, what happened to you"!?

"Those stupid Guys in White".

Danny's eyes flashed green the turned back to blue.

"Don't worry I will patch you up. You look really tired."

"Thanks Danny, and yea I haven't slept in days."

"Ok after I fix you up you are going to bed got it".

She nodded.

Danny placed her on the couch and quickly grabbed a first aid kit he hid behind the t.v.

" So what's been happening cuz"? Dani asked.

" Well a lot, my parents are gone until tomorrow and something else I don't want you involved in because you could get really hurt".

"Oh come on, why can't I help." Dani wined.

"Because it's too much for you" Danny said thinking about what to do with Dan.

Dani sighed." Fine"

Ember came down with her hands on her hips.

"Where's breakfa-" Ember looked between the two. Her mouth opening and closing.

" Why is there two of you, and why is the other a girl"? She asked.

"Ember this is Danielle she's my...cousin".

"Why does she look exactly like you"?

Danny sighed. " She really is my clone but I think of her as her own person as we're cousins"

"She's your clone"! Ember yelled.

"Yea Vlad created her"

" That man is nuts"!

" Yea I know, so anyway, Ember this is Dani, Dani this is Ember...my girlfriend". Danny blushed.

" Nice to meet ya pipsqueak".

"Hey I'm not a pipsqueak"!

Ember simply smirked.

Danny stood up. " Ok how about I get breakfast started, after you eat Dani you are going to bed"

"Ok"

Danny grabbed a few eggs out of the refrigerator, trying to ignore the hotdogs in the container trying to revolt.

He cracked them into the pan.

Then got everyone drinks.

Once the eggs were done Danny put them on a plate. The ghost and the halfa got their breakfast and ate.

After breakfast Dani went up to sleep in Danny's bed.

Danny and Ember sat on the couch and watched t.v.

Danny's phone rang.

He glanced at Ember who nodded.

Danny looked at the phone to see that it was Tucker.

" Whats up Tuck"

" Dude I've been thinking that we need to have a meeting about what to do about Dan".

"I agree. I will pick you up, there's something you need to know".

"Ok see you in a bit".

The call was ended.

Danny looked at Ember " we are having a meeting about Dan"

"Ok let's go".

Danny wrote a note for Dani telling her they were going out.

They flew to Tucker's.

Ember turned invisible to not scare Tucker

"Dude you ready to go"?

"Yeah but first I want to tell you something"

"Whats up"

" I...I have a girlfriend".

"Dude seriously that's so cool, who"!?

Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

Ember appeared" me"!

Tucker stumbled back staring at Ember

He was stunned. His best friend got with one of his enemies.

"So how did this happen" he managed to say.

" Well traded life stories and it sorta happened." Danny explained.

"Ok dude I'm happy for ya but be ready to explain this to Sam when she comes back".

" Alright. Let me call Valerie".

Danny took out the Fenton phone and called her.

After a short time she answered.

" What do you want"

We're calling a meeting about Dan and how we are going to handle him"

"Fine where". She replied in a angry tone.

" At that abandoned house across from you"

" Ok fine you better not try anything spook"!

She hung up.

" Alright let's get going"

Danny grabbed Tucker and the three of them left go to to the meeting spot.

 **A/N: again I'm so sorry I'm so late with this. I'll get the next one out probably tonight**


	10. Revelations and planning

**Alright. Shout out to Oracle-sama.**

 **That's all. On with the chapter**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom**

Danny, Tucker, and Ember arrived at the meeting place. Valerie was already waiting.

It was an old abandoned two story house, the paint was peeling and some of the windows were cracked. Perfect place to have a secret meeting. The owners left some time ago because of all the ghost attacks.

Danny and Tucker phased into the house slightly scaring Valerie. Ember decided to wait a bit so she doesn't get shot.

"Hey red" Phantom waved.

" Ok so why is he here" she looked at Tucker.

" Well.. he's my tech guy" he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Wait. He was helping you all along"!

"Don't worry Valerie, I've stayed out of all of the dangerous stuff" Tucker said.

Valerie saw Phantom smirk at Tucker.

" Wait you know who I am"!?

" Oh well yea it wasn't hard to figure out"

Valerie sighed.

" Alright we have another person in this meeting with us"

Ember took that as her que and turned visible.

Valerie instantly grabbed for her ecto gun.

Phantom blocked her view

" Wait don't shoot her, shes on our side, she wants to help"!

Valerie slightly lowered her weapon.

"Fine but if she makes one wrong move I'll blast her"

" Yea yea ok" Ember retorted.

Valerie narrowed her eyes at Phantom

" I don't trust you, I'm telling you that now".

Phantom sighed.

" We need to trust each other Val, or else were all dead. This ghost is extremely dangerous".

" Ha I can take this ghost no problem, I don't see why this is such a huge thing, it's just one ghost".

Phantom stared at her.

" This ghost could destroy pariah dark in under a minute". He said sternly.

Valerie gasped.

" That's...well... how do you know" she stuttered.

" Because Phantom defeated him..." Tucker spoke.

" It wasnt a fun day. No one involved that day likes to remember it" Tucker said looking down.

Phantom tensed.

Ember wrapped her arm around Phantom.

He looked up to see her smiling.

Phantom looked at Tucker.

" I think it's time she knew"

Tucker's head snapped up to look at him.

" You serious"!?

" Valerie was really confused.

Phantom nodded. " We need to trust each other. Everyone that will fight knows but her".

Tucker closes his eyes and thinks.

Ember just shrugged.

" ok what the hell are you not telling me"! Valerie yelled.

Phantom sighed.

" Can you two please give Valerie and I the room"? He didn't take his eyes off the table.

" Yea sure" Ember floated out. Tucker stood up " good luck dude". He went to explore the house.

" What the hell do you need to tell me" Valerie was getting frustrated.

Phantom looked at her and said " don't freak out"

He stood up and white rings surrounded his waist. They went up and down his body,Danny Phantom was now Danny Fenton.

Valerie was shocked. She stumbled back a few steps.

" Wha-what how... "

" I'm sorry I never told you before Val".

" Your Phantom"!?

" Yea"

" So all those time you said you were good you weren't lying. Oh my god Danny I'm so sorry"!

She had tears flowing down her face. She ran over to him and hugged him.

" Can't you ever forgive me"!

" Already did. I never held it against you Val".

" Thank...you" she was sniffling.

" Sit down, I need to tell you about Dan".

She picked up her chair and took a seat.

Danny gave her a shorter version of how Dan came to be. Needless to say Valerie was stunned.

"I can't believe that...you...turn into that monster"!

" Well since he still exists...he is still a possibility".

Danny shuddered.

" Yea well now you know. Thanks for listening".

" Of course, let's get this meeting over with".

"OK you guys can come back now...I'm not full ghost"! Danny yelled, chuckling at the last part.

Valerie scowled at him.

Ember phased into the room and sat down next to Danny.

Tucker came in right after.

" So I see it went well" Tucker asked.

"Yea it did"

" Good"

Ember said kissing Danny.

Valerie was surprised.

" Wait are you two together"!? Valerie nearly yelled.

" Umm yea" Danny said blushing a little.

" So what he's mine back off" Ember said a little irritated.

Valerie glared at her then cleared her throat.

" Okay so what are we going to do"?

" We already can figure a lot of people will be in the way. We need to think of civilian safety. Val the mayor trusts you more than me so tell him there will be a big ghost fight soon and the city needs to be prepared for it. They may need to evacuate at a moments notice. I say the Fenton portal stays shut until this is all over". Danny explained.

" I agree with Danny". Tucker said.

" Ok I'll do that after this is over".

" Ok so I guess I'm staying with you baby-pop"

" Yep" Danny said popping the 'p'.

She smirked

" Alright break it up you love birds"! Valerie said.

" Ok Tucker any suggestions"?

" Well if I had help I could set up a ghost shield generator around the city. Creating one giant shield preventing Dan from escaping".

" That can work. Most of the equipment is in my basement so I'll grab it for you".

" I'm willing to help place them around the city. You will get it done faster if their is more people" Ember offered.

"Great thanks" Tucker replied not believing Ember actually said something selfless.

"Danny is their any powers he has that you don't"? Valerie asked

" He has the ability to freeze people, not with ice but pure ecto energy. He has a fire core and I have a ice core, our cores are what make us..well us". Danny said while making a ice crystal. He gave it to Ember who smiled.

" Ok that's good to know".

" On a side note, Danielle is here but I don't want her fighting. Despite what she says, she is not ready to be in this fight". Danny said

" Ok I will be sure to keep my eye out for her" Valerie replied.

" Ok I think that's everything, lets go to work every one"! Danny said looking determined. They all nodded.

Valerie headed to city hall to talk with the mayor, Tucker, Ember, and Danny headed to Fentonworks to get the shield generators.

'Your going down for good...Dan' Danny thought.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I feel like I could have added more but it's 11:40 pm and I'm exhausted. Good night everyone! See you next time!**


	11. Plan into action

**Sorry this took so long. My updates will be kinda erratic for the next week because work and school so bare with me while I get settled.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom**

Danny, Tucker, and Ember phased into the house to get to work. Dani who was sitting on the couch looked over at them

" Hey welcome back, oh hi Tucker" Dani said waving.

"Hi Dani"

" Dani we have a job to do so stay up here please" Danny said.

She pouted

" Why can't I help" she wined.

" Dani...I...I guess you can help us get set up but that's it".

Her face brightened.

" Yeah thank you"! She wrapped Danny in a hug.

The four of them went down into the lab.

" Ok, we have a total of eight generators, we need to place them around the edge of the city" Danny instructed.

" Got it"! They all replied.

They each grabbed two because they were small.

Danny took the north, Tucker the south, Ember the west, and Dani the east. After the generators were placed they met back up at danny's house.

" Ok were all set, now we wait for Valerie".

~linebreak~

"Ok so you want to get the people to safety during this battle"? The mayor said for the huntress.

" Yes, as I said I formed an alliance with Phantom to deal with the threat. He told me that the battle will probably cause damages so we want to keep everyone safe".

The mayor looked at her.

He sighed.

" Well I can notify the people and move them inside the town hall but that's the best I can do. I assume you have a plan to deal with this"?

" Yes we do, as I speak, Phantom and his friends are setting up a large ghost shield around the city, as a precaution".

" What about the town hall"? The mayor asked.

" We will put a shield around that too, our main concern is civilian safety". Valerie said.

" Ok thank you for notifying me of this threat".

She nodded and flew to Fentonworks.

She walked through the door and disengaged her suit.

" Danny the mayor will move everyone to the town hall, but he wants a shield on that too".

Danny looked at her and sighed.

" I used all the generators to surround the town, we are out".

' Damn, if only we had more' he thought.

" Hey what about the one on the roof"? Tucker said.

Before Danny could say anything Ember shot up to the roof and took the generator.

" Here ya go" Ember said handing it to Danny.

" Thanks babe"

Ember kissed him.

Valerie rolled her eyes and Tucker just grinned.

" So how are you going to explain this to Sam when she comes back"? Valerie asked.

" I don't know but I'll think of something"!

Danny changed into Phantom and took to the sky, heading to the town hall.

Once he reached it he placed the generator on the roof.

All of the ghost shield generators are on the same frequency, so with one push of a button they all turn on.

Danny flew back home.

" Alright everything is all set up. Now all we can do is wait".

" Ok then i'm going home dude"!

" See ya Tucker".

He left.

" I'm going to go shopping with Dani here" Valerie said. Dani's eyes lit up and the both left, leaving Danny and Ember alone.

Ember turned towards Danny, grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Danny was loving the moment.

Ember pulled away.

" Hey Danny"?

"Yea"

" Thank you for everything you have done for me, I don't deserve your love and kindness".

Ember said with a sad face.

" Shhhh, yes you do. You deserve love and acceptance. You have changed Ember. I remember you were hostile, rude, and a rebel who did not care about anyone. That's not you anymore, you have matured, and are more easy going. I love both sides of you, no matter who you are I will always love you". Danny said with passion in his voice.

Ember stared at him. She had tears flowing down her eyes. She was so incredibly happy.

Ember lunged into Danny. Her face buried into his chest.

" I love you so much Danny"

" Love to too...always".

Ember soon drifted asleep.

Danny picked her up and placed her on his bed.

He smiled at her sleeping face.

Danny looked out the window.

'Your move Dan'. Danny's eyes fixed on the sky.

 **A/N: well I hope you liked it. The story is almost over but don't fret. I have planned a SEQUAL! yes its true. I will say more in a later chapter. See you next time**


	12. Upgrade

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry this is so late. I have been dealing with school, work, and other bull$hi*. So glad I have time today to put this up. On with the story.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom.**

~Deep in the Ghost Zone~

" Get ready Danny, you're time is up". Said a sinister voice.

Dan was ready to attack

He disappeared into green mist.

~ back on earth~

All were nervous.

The civilians were told to all move to the town hall. Danny activated the ghost shields.

With a push of a button the whole city was surrounded by a large green dome.

Danny was jumpy. Ember sat next to him and kissed his cheek. " Settle down Danny, we can beat him".

Tucker was in the lab with Valerie doing last minute work on her suit.

Dani didn't know who this ghost was. She assumed he was very dangerous. He cousin never got this scared before.

" I'm happy my parents and my sister are not here". Danny said to Ember.

" Yeah, we don't need anyone in our way, or the wrong ghost in the thermos" Ember said slyly, referencing how his sister kept traping him in it.

Danny chuckled dryly.

" yea, thats all i need to deal with".

Dani enters the room and looks at the couple.

" Hey Danny, can you please tell me who this ghost is? You all seem so afraid. Can I please help beat this guy"?

Danny sighed. " Dani, this ghost is too...advanced for you to fight. Even I don't think i can beat him".

Dani threw her arms up in protest " ugggg fine! i'll be in your room playing video games"!  
Dani phased up into his room and Danny and Ember looked at eachother.

" I think she's hit a rebelious phase" Ember said.  
" couldn't agree more" replied Danny.

Danny and ember walked down to the lab to check on Tuck and Val.

"Hey guys, how it coming down here"? Danny called.

"Great! I improved Val's suit and modified it a bit" Tucker said

"Modified"?

" Yeah, since you and Dan both have the same ecto-signature, we changed her suit to ignore ice cores. i.e. Yours".  
" Oh that is going to be helpful, Thanks Tuck".  
"No problem, now i've been down here for two hours, im starrrrving".  
Before anyone could open there mouths, tucker was already upstairs.

The three just laugh.

" We better get ready, Dan could appear at any moment". Danny said.  
" Yeah"  
Ember kissed Danny and Valerie just shook her head.  
"Lets go loverbirds"! Valerie cried.  
Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off.  
Suddenly the ground shook.  
An demonic laugh filled the air.  
Danny went ghost and the four went outside  
Dan was floating above them, his blood red eyes trained on Danny,  
" Hello Danny, Miss me"?  
Then all hell broke loose.

 **A/N I know you all must hate me for the Very late chapter and it being so short. im very sorry. school started for me and im swamped, work is killing me... and tthe wors thing is... my dog Chronos died. he was old and he went out quietly. So yea i havnt really been feeling up to writing. but i figured you all need somthing. i will try to get the next chapter up tommorrow. thanks for sticking with me. the next chapter is the big fight!**


	13. The Battle

**Hey everyone...so very sorry about my unexpected hiatus. I was lacking ideas for this story but I got some reviews to update, so I spent the last few days thinking of this battle. I finally worked up my creative muse to write this chapter. im so sorry that i lost my ambition to keep writing, but I did promise that I would never abandon this story. So here's the big fight. Not to sure how it turned out. I'm terrible with fight scenes. I tried to make this a bit longer. Again I'm sorry. So on with the story**.

Danny unleashed an ecto-blast straight at Dan's face. Having known this was coming Dan simply put up a shield and blocked it. As that happened, Valerie flew up behind him and shot at him, the blast hit Dan on his back. Slightly annoyed with the pitiful attempts Dan created a clone to deal with her.

Ember decided to help Danny by sending a powerful ecto punch at Dan. Caught unaware by her attack it struck him in his side.  
Dan turned to face her.  
" Hmmm, didn't expect to see you here helping my weaker self, no matter you'll die as well"  
Dan quickly turned invisible and reappeared behind her punching her hard enough to send her into the ground.  
"Ember"! Danny cried.  
Clenching his fist Danny rocketed towards Dan only to be grabbed by his neck and thrown into a nearby building, causing it to collapse on him.

Meanwhile, Valerie was battling the clone, she noticed that it wasn't as strong as the original so she fought it but conserved her energy for the real one. Using her hover board to tail whip the clone stunned it enough for her to use a bazooka and blast a hole in it's side.  
Not being able to hold itself together anymore it faded away.  
Valerie set her sights on the real Dan. Trying to think of a way to catch him off guard.

Ember felt pain, she struggled to open her eyes. ' that punch was stronger than I expected' she thought. She finally opened her eyes and started to stand. Ember watched as Danny collided with the building. With a feral scream she launched herself at Dan. Gripping the neck of her guitar she smashed it over his head, Dan yelled out in pain at the unexpected attack and crashed into a small shop.  
Ember quickly phased into the building to make sure Danny is okay.  
Danny was struggling to get up after that attack.  
"Danny, Danny, oh my god you're okay"!  
Ember helped him stand.  
"Thanks babe"  
Ember blushed.  
"Let's kick that m-"  
" Oh please, did you really think that would keep me down long did you"?  
Dan floated above them with anger in his eyes.  
Dan  
" No, but this might"!  
Tucker appeared from behind a broken building brandishing a large ecto-bazooka. Tucker recently upgraded the power level to the point it was unstable.

Tucker shot at Dan blasting him into another building across the street.

" Yeah! Way to go Tuck"! Danny said.

Tucker gave a big grin.

" Ahhh Tucker, how could have I forgot about you"? Dan had rips in his clothes. His hair somewhat extinguished.

Danny launched himself at dan.

Punch, kick, ecto-blast, block, kick. Over and over again Dan and Danny fought.

Valerie, Tucker, and Ember were thinking of ways to corner and finally trap Dan.

~~~~~~~~With Dani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dani was upset, she wanted to help. She was strong enough! Or so she thought.

She was pacing back and forth, hearing the devastation happening outside. " I need to help them"

She phased outside to see a ghost that looked like Danny but more evil.

The others didn't notice her.

Dani charged and ecto-blast and fired it at Dan. It barely did anything.

Dan blasted the others away while he gave his attention to her.

" What..who are you? Some midget wannabe"?

" My name is Dani Phantom and I'm not a midget"!

Dan shot a small blast at her

" NO!" Danny cried.

Danny was quick enough to push her out of the way and took the blast to his stomach.

"Ahhhhh"! He yelled.

"Danny"! Tucker, Valerie, and Ember yelled.

" I'm..I'm alright". He gritted out.

Valerie quickly grabbed Dani and got to a safe distance.

" Dani, didn't we tell you it's too dangerous to be out here"!

". I'm sorry I only wanted to help"

Valerie hugged the small ghost girl.

" We just don't want you to get hurt. So please just go back home"

Dani looked at her a moment. " Fine" she flew off to Fenton works.

Valerie looked back for a second then took off back to the fight.

Danny was in pain. His suit was torn, he was bleeding on his chest, arms, and head. Panting heavily Danny said " why don't we just end this once and for all Dan"!.

" Couldn't agree more"

They collided. Punch, kick ecto-blast. Back and forth with more anger than before. The others just stood back out of the fight for fear of being on the receiving end of the powerful attacks.

Most of the town had debris scattered everywhere and some buildings were destroyed by the fight. Dan and Danny we're both hurt. " Sigh, I'm sure I have cracked ribs" Danny muttered to himself.

" Give up Danny, you can't win"!

" Yes...yes I can"

With that Danny used his ghostly wail. As much power he could use. Since his first encounter with Dan, Danny has been training his wail. He can now use it without transforming back.

Dan countered with his own wail. The waves hit causing an explosion sending the two into the ground. The explosion caused the surrounding buildings to crumble. Danny stood up first. And glared at the weekend Dan.

Dan, who was on his knees, glared back at Danny.

The sound of a beam being charged was heard and Dan was sucked into the thermos

" It's...it's over" was all Danny said as he blacked out.

" Hey..hey he's waking up"!

" Danny…..Danny. can you hear me"?

Slowly Danny opens his eyes to see Dani, Ember, and Tucker standing over him

" hey guys, uggg i passed out didn't I"?

They all nod.

Ember wraps him in a tight hug, making him wince from his cuts and bruises. " oh sorry Danny, i'm so glad you're okay"!

"How long have i been out"?

"Four days" Tucker says

Raising his hands to his head Danny cries out " FOUR DAYS"!

Tucker snorts "Naa just for five hours".

Everyone glares at him.

"Don't joke like that. so what's been happening since i've been out"?

"well.. Valerie has been talking to the mayor who nearly had a heart attack when he saw the damage, but Val said that we would help clean up". Dani stated.

" Okay that's fine with me".

Danny slowly sat up, wincing at the pain.

Ember and Tucker tried to help but Danny waved it off. he could do it himself.

Once he stood up, he made his way to the window and say some of the devastation.

" oh damn, this is going to take a while" Danny said exasperated.

" Don't worry dude, we all have to clean this mess. The fire and police departments are already working, get some more rest and we will get started later" Tucker explained.

" Yea..so get out! I want to spend time with Danny" Exclaimed Ember.

Tucker and Dani shook their heads and left.

Ember pulled Danny into a passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart Ember lightly slapped Danny in the back of the head,much do Danny's annoyance.

"What was that for"?

"For scaring me, I thought you died"!

" Ummm half-dead remember"

"Not funny. please don't do that again".

" Okay, i'm sorry"

"What happened to the thermos"?

"The ol' Stopwatch came and took it. He told me to tell you that Dan will never escape again".

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Their lip were centimeters apart when Tucker, Dani, and Valerie burst through the door.

" uhhh hey...ummm we got a problem.. Danny, your parents just entered the city".

'no rest for the wicked' Danny thought.

"alright"

Danny transformed into Phantom and flew to talk with the mayor.

Danny and the gang arrived in front of town hall where the mayor was overseeing some construction.

"Hello , i'm ready to help with the clean up. ehh sorry about the damage" Danny said while rubbing the back of his neck.

" Oh don't worry about it Phantom, i'm just glad that there were no civilian casualties. The buildings can be fixed, people cannot".

"That is true, so where do you need me"?

" Well you can hel-"

Just the the roar of the Fenton RV blazed its way through rubble and came to a stop pointing all its weapons at phantom.

Maddie and Jack leaped out aiming ecto-weapons at him.

Jazz nervously walked out, eyeing the damage.

" What did you do to the city spook"! Maddie yelled

Just as she was about to shoot, a few people around them blocked her path.

the mayor stepped up to explain.

" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Phantom and the Red Huntress along with a few of their friends actually saved most of the city. Their was a ghost that was so dangerous that Phantom had to warn us. so we came up with a plan to save the people. As you can see, no one was even injured. Thanks to Phantom and his friends. They saved the day"!

Maddie was shocked, Jack was looking around at the ruined buildings, then turned to look at Phantom, he looked pretty banged up. Now Jack might not seem like the brightest crayon in the box, but he is observant.

Jack was the first to speak. " You said that this ghost was powerful.. more powerful than the ghost king"?

Phantom was shocked but kept it to himself. He replied.

" Yes. When i fought Paria Dark I used your ecto-suit, even if i had that, alone i would have lost. he would have destroyed the entire world and enslave the ghost zone if I didn't stop him. Only with the help of others did I finally trap him".

Jazz stared at Danny. She knew what ghost he was talking about, she only wished she was able to help him.

Maddie's face showed a mix of emotions, the two prominent ones were confusion and disbelief.

Jack on the other hand was still deciding how to reply.

Slowly Jack walked over to Phantom and extended his hand, much to Phantoms surprise.

" well..I guess i have to thank you Phantom, this proves to me that you aren't all bad".

Maddie's jaw dropped

Jazz had a big smile on her face.

Danny clasped hands with Jack.

" Thank you Mr. Fenton".

"Maybe we can talk. I truly believe your are trying to help".

Phantom smiles back. "yea we can, but first I need to help clean up this mess". pointing behind him.

Maddie just sighs, she can't deny the facts. Without Phantom, there would be nothing left.

"Alright Phantom, you have a truce, but screw up and I will hunt you down. Got it"!

Phantom salutes. "Yes ma'am".

Danny flies off to help the cleanup effort.

 **A/N: How was that? I'm not good at fight scenes. So let me know how i did. I'm so sorry for my absence. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.**


End file.
